


Dinner Date and A Pirate Movie

by aqonoluna



Series: Unorganized One-Shots [5]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bisexual Persona 5 Protagonist, Boys In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqonoluna/pseuds/aqonoluna
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day! — and Ryuji can’t wait to surprise Akira.~Ryuji and Akira are idiots.Adorable, sweet idiots in love.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Series: Unorganized One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980691
Comments: 14
Kudos: 92





	1. Informal Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Not that I’m apologizing for it, because I love writing Angst and Hurt/Comfort, but I decided to break it up a bit with some tooth-rotting Fluff instead.
> 
> This will be three chapters. This text conversation being chapter one, the date being chapter two, and then the movie being three.

Akira was in the middle of cleaning up Leblanc for the evening when the text came in.

Setting aside the mop he was using to clean the floor of grime from the day’s customers, he brushes off his hands on the apron he’s wearing and digs his phone out of his pocket.

At the sight of the text, he rolls his eyes... smiles, but rolls his eyes. This is the perfect opportunity give his boyfriend a playful hard time, like he sometimes (read: always) likes to do.

[Ryuji][21:01] Hey, man. Do ya got plan tomorrow?

[Akira][21:01] “Hey, man”?? Seriously?

[Ryuji][21:02] What’s wrong with that? Yer a man...

[Akira][21:02] Would you message a girl you’re dating the day before Valentine’s Day to ask her what she’s doing by starting the text with “Hey, woman”?

[Ryuji][21:02] Well, no... But women don’t typically like being called “woman.” Also I ain’t datin’ a woman

[Ryuji][21:02] ...

[Ryuji][21:03] Hey, Kira. Do ya got plans tomorrow?

[Akira][21:03] Better. And no, I don’t have any plans. I was waiting to see if my boyfriend was going to ask me out on a Valentine’s Day date, but I haven’t heard from him yet.

[Ryuji][21:04] Bummer.

[Ryuji][21:04] Well, I have reservations at that one restaurant. Ya know, the one with the real nice view of Tokyo. Sense ya ain’t busy, can I pick ya up at 8?

Akira couldn’t help but smile at his phone. Ryuji is such an idiot, but he can’t help but find it extremely endearing. Leave it to him to slide into his messages and ask him on a date in the dumbest, but cutest, way possible.

[Akira][21:04] Wow. A fancy Valentine’s Day dinner? Sounds romantic.

[Ryuji][21:05] Then afterward, I was thinkin’ maybe a movie. Unless yer really hard pressed on it, I wasn’t thinking one of those sappy chick flicks. There’s this real cool looking movie out about pirates and ya know how I feel about pirates

[Akira][21:05] Indeed I do. You love pirates.

[Ryuji][21:05] So how ‘bout it? Wanna be my date for Valentine’s Day tomorrow? I even got ya a present.

[Akira][21:05] Well, I dunno... I think my boyfriend might be jealous if I go spending time with some other guy on Valentine’s Day...

[Ryuji][21:05] @@ and y’all think I’m an idiot

Akira can’t help but laugh brightly, sitting down on one of the barstools. Leaning forward on the bar, resting on his elbows, he grins brightly as he responds to the text. He always ends up having these kinds of stupid text conversations with Ryuji — and he loves every second of them.

[Akira][21:06] I’m just kidding. Of course I want to go with you, Ry. I can’t think of anyone I’d rather spend tomorrow with than my boyfriend. I love you.

[Ryuji][21:06] I love ya too Kira. 

[Ryuji][21:06] I’ll pick ya up at 8pm tmrw. See you then love

Akira grins and pockets his phone.

Turning back to the mop, he sighs happily and picked it back up, going back to his chores. He resumes mopping, but this time he is more lithe about it; he is more... flowing. Happier.

Ryuji is intoxicating and Akira can’t wait for their date.


	2. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took so much longer to write then I thought it would, but I think I’m happy with how it turned out. The movie chapter will be livelier; between Akira not wanting to talk to people and Ryuji being uncomfortable in fancy clothes, they were being butts.
> 
> I did some research and found out that Japanese Couple’s Rings are a thing, and it’s not uncommon to give them after 100 days of dating. Considering Akira’s circumstances on their 100th day (as I have their anniversary as October 12th), giving it as a Valentine’s Day gift will just have to do!
> 
> Perhaps I’ll do a follow up of this for White Day, so, y’know, Akira can return the favor and all...
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy. :)

“Whadaya think?”

The restaurant is beautiful; the atmosphere is utterly breath-taking. As far as Akira can recall, he’s never been to a restaurant as upscale as this one, and he’s certainly never been to one as the person who was invited, rather than the person doing the inviting.

He has to admit, it is a nice change of pace.

The black, square, table they are sitting at is off in the corner of the restaurant, near a red curtain. The table is set with two, purple runners crossing in a plus sign shape. In front of each of them is a plate and eating utensils, the utensils resting in perfect alignment next to the plates, on top of napkins. In the middle of the table is a candle and a vase of flowers, along with two thin, metal contains, of which he assumes they are salt and pepper shakers.

Looking up at Ryuji, who is sitting directly to his left, Akira smiles softly as he rests his hands in his lap. He looks so unlike himself tonight, but that’s certainly not a bad thing. Instead of his usual tee-shirt, jeans, and 777 hoodie, he’s dressed up. He’s wearing a dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, that’s somewhere between olive green and neutral grey, a pair of black dress pants, a black vest, and a yellow tie tucked into the vest that he knows damn well has a skull and crossbones on it somewhere.

Ironically, he feels vastly underdressed in comparison to his boyfriend, who is usually way more underdressed for absolutely everything else.

“About which part?” Akira finally responds to a patiently awaiting Ryuji.

Ryuji shrugs lightly, looking around the restaurant. If Akira has never been to a restaurant like this, then he most certainly hasn’t, either. The fanciest restaurant he’s ever been to is the buffet the two of them went to with Ann and Morgana. Other than that, he doesn’t really go to fancy places; he doesn’t really feel like he fits in at fancy places, but he wants only the finest for his boyfriend who has been through a lot since they started dating, and this is just the start.

“All of of it, I sp’ose.”

“As long as I’m with you, I don’t really care where I am,” be says. When the comment garners the blushing he hoped it would, he grinned and added, “Ah, but, this place is gorgeous, and you look handsome, and the food all smells incredible,” he says, lightly gesturing around them to indicate the people who were already eating all sorts of delicious-smelling meals. “How did you even manage to get a table here?”

“I made a reservation a couple months ago.”

Akira mouths those words, _a couple months ago_ , tossing the thought around in his mind. Considering it was two days after their four month anniversary, how long ago could he have honestly made these reservations? When had he found the time?

“Is everything okay?”

Akira opens his mouth to respond, but just as he goes to say something, a waiter approached their table. Closing his mouth, he drops his hands right back into his lap and looks somewhere between Ryuji and the table.

“Hello,” the waiter says and introduces himself. “I’m going to be helping you two tonight.”

It isn’t that Akira has Social Anxiety, nor does he dislike people. It’s simply that, outside his group of friends, he isn’t a very talkative person. Even when he first met Ann and Ryuji, he didn’t say much to them outside of simple pleasantries until he grew a lot more comfortable with them. (Admittedly, he grew comfortable with Ryuji way faster than he did with Ann, but in his defense, he didn’t know what to say to her when they first met. Not to mention, but he had been thrust into Kamoshida’s Palace with Ryuji... He kind of had to talk to him to work their way through that.) The same went for almost every subsequent person who joined their team. It was never that he disliked anyone who joined, or that he didn’t want them there. It was merely that he didn’t do much talking until he got to know someone, which, of course, he always eventually did.

That being said... When it comes to complete and total strangers, they’re out of the question. Perhaps as Joker, sure, he can bring himself to be more open and talk to people he completely doesn’t know, but here and now, at a restaurant in street clothes? He’d much rather let Ryuji do the talking, which he seems to not be having much of a problem with doing, thankfully.

Besides, Ryuji knows what Akira likes, when it comes to food. It may be all of, perhaps, five different things, but he definitely knows what he likes.

“What were you going to say?” Ryuji prompts when the waiter leaves.

“Huh?”

Akira blinks and adjusts his attention on Ryuji, realizing he had been staring off into space and only half-listening to what his boyfriend had been saying to the waiter. Idly he wonders if he’s taken care of the food, but makes the decision to not ask because he doesn’t want him to know he wasn’t listening. He just opted for waiting to see what happens instead.

“I asked if everything was okay. You were talkin’ about somethin’,” Ryuji reminds, hoping to jog his memory of the previous conversation. “What was it you were gonna say?”

“I was just thinking about how lovely all of this is,” he says, offering him a warm smile. It indeed was. When he had agreed to this date night over text, he hadn’t expected for it to be this lovely; he hadn’t expected for this restaurant to be this beautiful — and he certainly had not expected to see Ryuji dressed in something that made him look so gorgeous. “You did all of this for me... I don’t know how I’m going to repay you.”

“Oh, don’t worry, you gotta month.”

The both of them laugh, Ryuji grinning brightly enough that it lights up his eyes. The sparkle is enough to light up the whole restaurant, sending a bolt of warmth down Akira’s spine. He can’t help but let out a shaky breath to prevent himself from...

“I gotta admit, though,” Ryuji says, adjusting the tie as he leans back in his seat. “I ain’t cut out for this lookin’ fancy shit. I don’t know how people do it, but I’m so not comfortable in these clothes. I need my jeans and tees, man.”

“Maybe we can stop by your place before we go to the movies so you can change.”

“Nah,” Ryuji says, waving off the suggestion. “I already brought a change of clothes with me. I’m definitely changin’ before we go to the movie. I can barely sit here in this; I doubt I’ll be able to sit at the movie in this, too.”

“If it helps,” Akira begins, a brightness to his words that is lighting up his eyes in much of a similar way to how Ryuji’s brightened, “I definitely want to talk it off of you, too. You look really nice, but I definitely think it’d be nicer on my bedroom floor.”

“Mm...” Ryuji murmurs, cheeks a light shade of red. “Well, perhaps I can sit through the movie in this after all,” he says; “so long as that’s a promise.”

Akira grinned, winking. “Oh, it’s definitely a promise.”

The meal ends up being nothing worth writing home about, though it is still absolutely delicious. The food is far and beyond better than simply going to a Big Bang Burger or some café (though not Leblanc). However, it isn’t as good as one might imagine food at a restaurant this upscale to be. The food from the buffet had been much better, but for the ambiance alone, this place was most certainly worth it.

The view of Tokyo with the curtains drawn back is utterly breathtaking. No wonder they had made a big deal out of doing something as simple as drawing back the curtains.

Sometime long before the end of the meal, Ryuji took off his tie. Instead, he’s given it to Akira who has elected to wear it loosely around his own neck, mainly so it isn’t forgotten, but mostly so his boyfriend doesn’t have to wear it anymore. He spent the whole meal fidgeting with it, and eventually he finally told him to take it off and give it to him. It didn’t take long after that for him to look more comfortable, and Akira liked wearing something that his boyfriend had been wearing. It kind of felt like one of those silly romance movies and TV shows he had seen with Morgana.

The waiter returns to take their empty plates and asks if they need anything else. When they both say that their done, and Ryuji asks for the check, he bows respectfully to them both and leaves with the dirty dishes he had collected up, to return a moment later with the check and take more dishes.

Ryuji looks at the check and then lays it back down, making no facial expressions to indicate how much their meal had cost. Akira thinks about asking, but decides it it’d probably be rude to offer to pay for a dinner he has been invited to by his boyfriend, and leaves it.

Once the bill is completely taken care of, Ryuji smiles and gives Akira his attention, who is giving it right back to him, watching his every single move. He sits forward, partially because they’re about to get up and leave in a moment, but also because he’s fishing something out of the pocket of his pants.

“I have a gift for you.”

“You mean it’s not this tie?”

Ryuji rolls his eyes. “No, of course it ain’t the tie,” he says, rolling his eyes again but smiling when Akira grins at him. “I was out shoppin’ with my mom and I saw this at some shop... and I thought ya might like it, so...” He sets a small jewelry box on the table between them, glancing at it briefly before looking up at Akira. “Ah, I hope you like it.”

Akira’s heart skips a beat seeing the small jewelry box set in front of him. Glancing between the box and his boyfriend for a moment, he clears his throat and picks it up with his left hand, to use his dominant right hand to open the box.

Inside the box, is a ring.

The ring is simple. It’s naught more than a thick, chunky black band with the engraving of half a heart along the edge of the top. Under the point of the half-heart is a small stone, which he assumes is the stone indicating the month they met or started dating, because it isn’t his birthstone, he knows that much. Either way, the tiny diamond stands out radiantly and beautifully against the black background its set into.

Holding out his hand, Ryuji shows his boyfriend that he is wearing one that exactly matches it, except the engraving of the half-heart is the other way, so if the rings were put side by side, they would make one full heart.

“I would have given this to you on our one hundredth day of dating,” he murmurs, resting his hand on the table, “but, uh... Yeah.”

A couple’s ring.

Akira grins brightly as he gently takes the ring out of the box and slips it onto his ring finger. Thankfully, it fits like a glove, which makes sense. He and Ryuji are the same size in literally every other way, it makes sense he would go out on a limb and assume that his ring size is the same as his own.

“Do you like it?”

Akira grins and gets up from his seat, holding out his hand to Ryuji. When he gets up as well, he pulls him into his arms and plants a kiss on his lips, soft and sweet. His arms rest gently around his waist, supporting him like he always does.

“I love it,” he murmurs against his lips, “and I love you.”

“Mm,” Ryuji murmurs happily. “I’m glad.”

They kiss for a few moments longer before deciding to leave. After all, they do have a movie to get to, and a train to catch on order to get there — and Ryuji still wants to get out of at least the vest he’s wearing before sitting down for the movie, considering movies are so much more relaxed than a fancy restaurant, and as much as he loves being with Akira anywhere, he’s looking forward being with him at a movie theater instead of a fancy restaurant.

The whole walk to the station, hand in hand, Akira fidgets with his ring. A grin stays plastered on his lips the entire time. It’s, hands down, the nicest gift he’s ever been given, from one of the loviest people he has never met.

Akira legitimately could not be happier.


	3. A Pirate Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got a little sad... Akira doesn’t do well being alone with his thoughts, man. It ended cute, though!

The theater they end up at is the one in the Red Light District. It’s the only one still showing the movie Ryuji wants to see — and, thankfully, it’s also not that busy. Even for Valentine’s Day.

“Are you sure I can’t pay for the movie?”

As much as Akira knows he should just leave it alone and let Ryuji pay for the evening, he knows for a fact their dinner had been expensive. He isn’t sure exactly _how_ expensive, but he knows it had been somewhere past the ¥10,000 mark... and with the fact Ryuji does not have a job, he can’t imagine where he’s gotten all the money for this evening from.

“It’s all right, Kira,” Ryuji says, lightly squeezing his hand, offering him a soft smile. He finds no offense in the question; it’s sweet of him to ask.

Akira sighs softly but nods, offering a smile in return. As long as he’s sure, he drops it. Instead, he continues to hold his boyfriend’s hand while they stand in line to buy a ticket for the movie, his eyes toward the ground as he goes about staring at his ring. He can’t get enough of it; it’s beautiful and he absolutely loves it.

“I guess I did pretty good, then,” Ryuji says, chuckling, glancing at Akira, watching him stare at the ring.

“Huh?”

Ryuji laughs. It’s honestly cute how Akira gets distracted or sucked into his thoughts and then gets surprised when someone is talking to him. He always looks so bewildered and, besides literally everything he does and is, it’s one of the cutest things about him.

“Nothin’,” he says, smiling as he waves off his previous comment. When Akira looks concerned that he missed something, Ryuji lightly squeezes his hand and leans in to kiss his temple.

It’s their turn next. They approach a woman sitting in front of a microphone, who leans in to tell them that the romance movie that’s currently playing is sold out. She offers her apologizes for any inconvenience.

“That’s all right,” Ryuji says. “We ain’t here to see that.”

_“Oh, all right. How can I help you?”_

Ryuji asks for two tickets to the movie they are at the theater to see. The pirate movie that he’s been very excited for, for months now, but with all their phantom thievery and then Akira going to jail, there hasn’t been any time to. It’s amazing, really, how fast time can fly and then all of a sudden, a movie is out of theaters and suddenly being sold in stores.

Ryuji lets go of Akira’s hand to get out his wallet and pay for the movie in exchange for the two tickets. They have already been ripped by the time he’s given them, most likely to speed things up in the theater.

“Thank you.”

_“You’re welcome — and thank you. Enjoy your movie.”_

Taking Akira’s hand again, Ryuji smiles and leads him in the theater. It’s absolutely bustling with people. There’s endless lines at the concession stands; there’s endless lines for the bathrooms. Luckily, they have a little bit of time left before their movie starts, because there’s no way they’re going to quickly get through any of these lines.

“I’m going to go change,” Ryuji says, palming some bills into Akira’s hand. He offers him a smile and kisses his cheek, grinning when the display of affection makes his boyfriend blush. “Go get some snacks. I’ll meet ya...” He trails off and looks around the theater, noting where there is a couple of seats. He doesn’t expect them to be open, necessarily, by the time Akira gets through the line to purchase food, but it’s not like either of them desperately need to sit down. He points to the spot he is looking at, turning to Akira again. “I’ll meet ya over there. All right?”

“All right,” he says, pocketing the money. He glances at the spot in question, mostly to have a visual on it. He turns back to Ryuji, pocketing his hands. “What do you want?”

“I dunno... Whatever ya wanna get. I ain’t picky, you know that.”

Akira laughs. “All right. Go get changed, then.”

They go their separate ways for the time being, with Ryuji heading toward the bathroom and Akira heading over to the line to buy some food. The line is quite long, so he’s going to be here for awhile.

As he stands in line, he hikes up his bag on his shoulder — his bag that’s lighter than usual because he’s not currently carrying around Morgana — and lets himself get lost in thought again. He tends to do that a lot, especially when he’s by himself. Perhaps he prefers to be around people so he can’t do that.

_It’s only one more month until Akira has to go home. It’s amazing how fast a year can go, and how much can be done in a year. He’s met some of the most incredible people, making a family of those people. As much as he doesn’t want to think about it, he’s desperately going to miss his friends; he’s desperately going to miss Sojiro; he’s desperately going to miss all the people he’s made a deal with who’ve actually become like his friends and family._

_It almost isn’t fair, the fact he has to go home to his parents who were so quick to send him off to a city he had never been to, to spend a year with someone he’d never met. Now that he loves Tokyo and loves the man he’d never met like a father, he has to go back. It feels almost like some kind of cruel joke._

Akira sighs softly and absently dries some of the tears trailing down his cheeks, hiking up his bag again. He keeps expecting it to be falling off his shoulder, but it isn’t. It’s too light to be falling off his shoulder.

_Even the lack of Morgana feels like he’s missing something, even if he is on a date with Ryuji. He wouldn’t want Morgana here, because he is enjoying his time alone with his boyfriend, but that doesn’t change the fact he doesn’t like the emptiness of feeling like he’s missing something he usually has with him._

_Then there’s Ryuji. Morgana is going home with him; he isn’t going to be able to miss Morgana, but Ryuji... the amazing, beautiful, sweet man who had given him this gorgeous ring... He’s going to miss him so much more than he’s probably going to miss anyone. If it weren’t for Ryuji, this past year would not have been as... It wouldn’t have been the year that it was, and for him he is so grateful._

Akira has no idea how long he’s lost in thought, but he is standing in front of the concession stand before long. It takes a couple of tries from the worker there to ask if she can help him, but he eventually snaps out of his trance, suddenly feeling like he was smacked in the face by reality. He blinks a few times to regain his composure and uses the back of his sleeve to wipe away the tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.

“Are you all right, mister?”

“M’fine,” Akira mumbles, clearing his throat so his voice doesn’t crack.

“All right, then... How can I help you?”

* * *

Ryuji manages to get in the bathroom rather quickly. He changes as fast as he can and then stuffs the clothes he was wearing in the backpack he had brought. He already feels so much better, wearing his normal street clothes instead of the fancy stuff. It may be something that Akira can wear on a regular basis, but he certainly isn’t cut out for clothes like this.

Finishing up in the bathroom, Ryuji heads out into the lobby to see that Akira is just finishing up with the purchase he is making. He watches as he makes his way over to the spot he said they’d meet. He can’t help but feel like something about him looks off, so he furrows his eyebrow and hurries over.

“Hey,” he says, smiling when Akira smiles at him. “Are you ready?”

Akira nods and stands up, having managed to get a seat for the brief time he had been actually waiting. They lace their fingers together to hold hands while Akira is holding the tray of stuff he bought in his other hand, finding it simple after the plethora of jobs he’s held within the last year, especially the one at The Beef Bowl, serving food.

They get into the theater, thankful to find it empty. It makes sense, considering how soon this movie is going to leave. It works out well for them, though; having a whole theater to themselves is wonderful. They take seats in the far back, putting down the food on the armrest in between them. It’s so nice, not having to worry about anyone else; nice that they can sit in the back and not be distracted by anyone doing something stupid toward the front.

It’s nice they can talk.

“Are you all right?”

Akira blinks, surprised by the question. “Why?”

“I think I’ve seen ya cry enough times to know what you look like when yer crying...” Ryuji mumbles. How tactful of him to wait until they’re alone to bring this up. “What were ya crying about?”

“Nothing,” he murmurs, trying to brush it off. “I just... I started thinking, is all. It’s stupid.”

“If it got ya upset, it ain’t stupid.”

Akira sighs. This is the absolute wrong time and place to be taking about this. They’re out on a date and they’re supposed to be enjoying themselves, but here he is, all upset because he’s leaving next month. He may not be one for conversation or emotions and all that, but it doesn’t mean he’s not always thinking... Sometimes to his own detriment.

“I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbles, looking down at his hand, fidgeting with the beautiful ring. “I was thinking about how much I’m gonna miss you.”

Ryuji sighs and leans back in his seat, taking Akira’s hand so he’ll stop fidgeting. Also to squeeze it firmly. He takes away said hand for just a moment, gently ‘forces’ Akira to lay his head on his shoulder, and then goes back to holding his hand to prevent him from fidgeting.

“I’m gonna miss ya, too,” he says. “I love ya more than anyone. But... we can make it work. You only have one more year of high school. We both do. Then... then you’ll be goin’ to college. I ain’t, I’m sure, but like... I’m sure you are and I’ll follow you literally anywhere you go to school. It’s... it’s only one year. We can handle that, I’m sure.”

Akira sighs softly, exhaling through his nose, relaxing. He likes having his head on Ryuji’s shoulder. It makes him feel warm and secure, like nothing else matters — and really, nothing else does matter. They’re with one another now, and they’re about to watch a movie. That’s what matters.

“I love you,” Akira says, as the movie begins.

Ryuji smiles, squeezing his arm around Akira. “I love ya, too.”

For the next two hours, Akira half watches a movie that Ryuji is incredibly into. He doesn’t much care about pirates (except for his pirate), but he loves seeing his boyfriend so happy; loves seeing him enjoying himself at a movie he has wanted to see for so long, they just never had the time.

It makes him forget about his worries entirely. It makes his heart swell and skip a beat. As long as he has Ryuji, no matter how close or far, he can handle anything at all. Of that, he is absolutely positive.


End file.
